He's mine
by First Of The Year
Summary: Craig se pasa por el jardín de niños a visitar a Tweek, pero tendrá que competir con los niños por la atención del rubio. .::Creek::.


¡Hace mucho que no subía algo! (O por lo menos eso me parece)

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar...

Tweek tiene al rededor de uh... 24? Y Craig 29.

* * *

"_Confío en ti Craig, se que lo harás bien."_ le dijo. _"Verás que serás perfecto para este trabajo." _le dijo.

Craig nunca odió tanto a Tweek como en este momento...

-¿Profesor Tuckeeeeeer?- escucha como una voz chillona arrastra su apellido con un tono meloso.

Suspira.

-¿Si señorita Stevens?- pregunta cansado, dejando de escribir la teoría en el pizarrón. Debe ser la décima quinta vez que su alumna levanta la mano en menos de media hora.

-Cuando usted se refiere a Aquiles de La Guerra de Troya, ¿Tiene algo que ver con Aquiles interpretado por Brad Pitt?-

-¿La película tiene algún hecho que realmente haya pasado en la realidad?- pregunta otro muchacha.

Después de que Craig les explica arduamente a las jóvenes sobre la guerra de Troya, un importante suceso en la historia, una pelinegra levanta la mano.

-¿Si Patty?-

-¿Tiene novia?- pregunta tímidamente, pero decidida.

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Por qué a ella la llama por el nombre y a mí por mi apellido?!- se ofende Bebe.

Tucker no quiere responder algo que lo comprometa, la razón por la que llamó a la rubia por su apellido es porque no se acuerda su nombre.

Ni el de ella ni el de la mitad de su alumnado.

-Será porque le cae mejor, Bebe.- explica Heidi algo rencorosa.

Ah, Bebe... ahora se acuerda.

El pelinegro observa como _de nuevo _las jóvenes empiezan a pelear por quien es su favorita. Por supuesto que ninguna, todas les provoca escalofríos.

Para su suerte, suena el timbre.

Recoge sus cosas lo más rápido posible y sale del aula antes de que se forme la barrera humana en la puerta del salón y no lo dejen pasar, como sucede cada vez que suena el timbre del recreo.

Las desgraciadas siempre tienen un plan para hacerlo quedar en el salón durante el recreo. Una de ellas pretende no entender algo sobre el tema visto en clases mientras que él, distraído explicándole lo más rápido posible, las demás se quedan en la puerta, esperándolo.

Craig jugó fútbol americano cuando estaba en la secundaría, y en momento como esos él solamente tacleaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino.

La diferencia acá era que si llegaba a taclear a alguna de las chicas seguramente lo despedían, y lo más importante les estaría dando el gusto de tenerlo encima de ellas.

Pero por suerte esta vez no fue necesario nada, porque sale intacto del aula. Ahora solo necesita llegar a sala de maestros y estará a salvo por lo menos veinte minutos antes de su próxima clase.

Todos los días, todas las semanas y todos los meses lo mismo. Él entra al aula correspondiente con el horario, empieza con las lecciones y siente las miradas de odio por parte de los chicos y de acoso por parte de las chicas. Y eso dependiendo del año con el que le toque.

Primer año; inofensivas, de doce a trece años. Es el primer año de secundaria para los niños, empiezan una etapa nueva para ellos. Las niñas de primero son las más inofensivas, no solo por ser las más jóvenes, sino que son timadas. Lo único que le hacen es mirarlo, sonrojarse y bajar la mirada o pretender que hablan con alguna de sus amigas justo cuando él las mira directamente a los ojos.

Segundo año; de trece a catorce, en algunas ocaciones quince. Inocentes, pero no tanto como en primero. Ese año es el año de las tarjetas. Oh Dios santo, Craig puede jurar que si juntaba todas las cartas que las chicas les envían podría hacer por lo menos cinco rollos de papel higiénico. Cartitas escondidas en las evaluaciones, en las carpetas cuando él se las pide para corregir en su casa un poco más tranquilo, incluso se las ingenian para esconderlas en el bolsillo de su saco cuando no se da cuenta. Tonalidades rojas, rosas y blancas, formas de corazón, en sobre e incluso con perfume. Aunque es un tipo duro y casi nada le afecta, la única carta que realmente lo incomodó hasta ahora es la carta de su alumno Clyde Donovan meses atrás. Esa es la peor de todas.

Tercer año; quince y dieciséis. Hormonales. Es un peligro descuidarse con esas chicas, que te siguen con sus miradas felinas, esperando a que te descuides y no les prestes atención, listas para atacar. Las cartas se reducen, casi llegando a nulas. Se encuentra pegadas a su escritorio _todo el tiempo _pidiéndole que les corrija un ejercicio, o que les explique algo, cuando el pelinegro sabe perfectamente que lo están desvistiendo con la mirada.

Cuarto año; dieciséis a diecisiete. Pasables. No es tan malo como parece, es mejor que tercero en realidad. Las chicas se encuentran en sus problemas y casi ni lo miran, ni siquiera para prestar atención a la materia. Sí, claro. Eso pensaba Craig hasta que llegó a su casa después del primer día de escuela y cuando se metió a facebook tenía alrededor de veinte solicitudes de amistad en Facebook. TODAS, de sus alumnas de cuarto. A medida que pasaba los días empezó notar mejor a sus alumnas y se dio cuenta de que todas pasaban las horas de clases sacándole fotos con sus celulares e incluso filmándolo. En resumen; parecen inofensivas, en la escuela, pero fuera de esta pueden ser peligrosas. Desde ese día, ahora Craig mira hacía la derecha e izquierda antes de cruzar la calle y hacía atrás por miedo a que alguna de de cuarto lo estén siguiendo.

Quinto año; diecisiete a dieciocho. _EL-PEOR-AÑO-DE-TODOS._ Polleras cortas, camisas con el escote abierto, corbatas flojas, ojos delineados, pelos sueltos, labios pintados, chupetines en sus bocas bailando seductoramente. Claramente, es peor que todos los otros años juntos. Craig agradece que quinto es el año con el que menos clases tiene.

_Todos_ los maestros se saben estas características, es indispensable si quieres sobrevivir un año en esa escuela como maestro.

Aunque para algunas personas todo el problema se acabaría si Craig aclarará que está en una relación, para el pelinegro sería peor. Lo único que faltaría sería que las chicas supieran donde vive, toque en el timbre, conozcan a Tweek y el desgraciado las deje entrar, preparándoles un café y contando cosas vergonzosas de él.

Puede ser que ahora el paranoico sea él, pero es la verdad. Es demasiado probable que algo así pase.

Después de llegar a la bendita sala de maestros y relajarse un poco, tomar algo de café y corregir algunas evaluaciones, (alguien explíquenle por que demonios las alumnas se molestaban en ponerle cartitas de amor o dedicaciones al final de cada examen) se prepara para la próxima clase.

-Buena suerte.- se burla Damien con una sonrisa burlona, el profesor de matemática, el cual ahora tiene clases con primer año. Aunque él estuviera casi en la misma situación que Craig, el maestro sufría menos. Es que el tipo, por más sexy que sea, si quiere puede llegar a darte miedo, y eso realmente intimida a las chicas a tal punto de controlarlas sin decir una sola palabra. Una mirada fría con sus ojos extrañamente rojos es suficiente.

-Cállate.- dice sacándole el dedo del medio, mientras cada uno se dirige a su aula correspondiente. Realmente lo envidia.

Trata de recordar a que salón debe ir ahora y está a un solo paso de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando se acuerda que tiene con quinto año.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

...

Lo único bueno de esa escuela es que el instituto, además de escuela secundaria y primaría también posee jardín de niños. Ni que le gustara ver como los pendejos juegan, lo único agradable y sexy a la vista es el profesor de jardín.

Su novio, Tweek.

El rubio tiene turno tarde con los pequeños y el tiene turno mañana con las chupa sangre que tiene como alumnas, así que de vez en cuando pasa por el jardín a visitar a su pareja.

Ahora mismo, finalizado el horario de secundaria, está parado en la puerta del salón en el que está Tweek. Va a abrir la puerta para entrar cuando alguien lo hace por él.

-¡Señorita Tweek!- chilla una niña de cabellos negros, atados en dos coletas con ojos azules, completamente asustada al verlo, mientras corre a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Tweek.

Craig arquea una ceja. Era la quinta persona que se asustaba con solo verlo en ese lugar, ni que diera tanto miedo... ¿Y por qué demonios el "Señorita"? Está bien que Tweek no es muy masculino que digamos, y que tiene el pelo algo largo y un sexy trasero de mujer, pero tampoco es para exagerar.

Ve varios niños sentados en el piso, jugando y dibujando. Algunos están comiendo y otros charlando, pero lo más importante... ahí está su Tweek, leyendo un libro a algunos pocos de manera entretenida.

Claro, hasta que Tweek escucha el grito de la niña y se asusta, parándose alarmado del suelo donde estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué sucede Sophie?- pregunta Tweek asustado, pensando miles de excusas del porque la niña grita. Capas se lastimó y ahora se moriría desangrada, y seguramente por eso lo despedirían y se quedaría sin trabajo y sin casa y Craig lo odiaría y...

-Hola Tweek.- sonríe Craig, provocando que más niños se asusten. Con un carajo, ¡Solo está sonriendo!

-¡GAH! ¡Craig, ngh, se supone que no puedes estar aquí!- susurra como si los demás niños no pudieran escucharlo.

-Solo vine a saludar y a traerte el almuerzo.- hace ademán de acercarse a Tweek para besarlo pero un crayón rojo lo golpea en la frente, provocando que suelte un "¿Que carajo?" y que Tweek suelte un "¡Craig! ¡No digas malas palabras aquí!"

-¡Ese señor se quiere comer a la señorita Tweek!- un niño señala a Craig de manera acusadora, mientras todos los demás niños exclaman asustados.

-N-no Cody, todo ngh, está bien, él sol...- trata de excusarse como si el niño fueran las altas autoridades del lugar.

-Oh niño, tú no te imaginas.- sonríe macabramente. -La raptare, le pondré crema batida encima y me la comeré completa.- dice en un intento de sonar como un monstruo.

Tweek lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos (Claro, los pendejos se asustan con la sonrisa de Craig pero no con esa cara que pone Tweek que sí da miedo. Tsk) y completamente rojo por el doble sentido, mientras que algunos niños empiezan a gritar para que el monstruo no se lleve a su amada profesora.

-Craig, ngh, vete.- advierte Tweek, recuperado de las imágenes mentales que él mismo se da.

-¿Por qué? Yo solo vine a traerte la comida.- murmura como si él fuera la victima.

-¡MENTIROSO!- gritan todos los niños al mismo tiempo, increíblemente, todos escondidos detrás de Tweek, haciendo que el pelinegro frunza el ceño.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- pregunta Craig con un puchero y con los ojos vidriosos, sabiendo que las chicas de secundaría se quedan unos minutos más afuera de la institución para fumar antes de volver a sus casas, y lo último que quiere es verlas fuera de la escuela, realmente hoy no tiene ganas de correr por su seguridad.

Tweek duda. Sabe que el día será imposible con Craig en el mismo salón que sus niños, pero la cara que pone el pelinegro lo hace temblar.

-Como q-quieras, ngh.- suspira, dándose por vencido, mientras que el pelinegro sonríe triunfante.

-¡Pero Señorita Tweek! ¡Él se malo!- dice una niña, jalándole suavemente del pantalón para que le preste atención.

-No te preocupes Lucy. Al primer llamado de atención te prometo que lo echo del salón.- sonríe, calmando a la niña que le sonríe en respuesta.

Craig le arquea una ceja divertido ante la amenaza del rubio y este solo le dice con la mirada que se calle.

Después de varios minutos de recreo y de merienda, los niños se sientan en frente de Tweek para escuchar la historia del día, mientras que Craig se sienta al lado suyo. El pelinegro no deja de mirar asombrado como la lectura tranquiliza a Tweek, haciendo que deje de temblar y lea con una fluidez y una voz profunda realmente encantadora. Al ver que Tweek lo mira sonrojado, advirtiéndole que deje de mirarlo porque lo pone nervioso, vuelve a la lectura y Craig mira hacia delante.

Donde descubre que los veintidós niños del lugar lo están mirando con puro odio...

Después de varios minutos el pelinegro realmente se siente irritado por las miradas sobre él, así que les saca el dedo del medio a todos.

-¡Señorita Tweek! ¡Nos hizo un gesto obsceno!- acusa un niño señalando a Craig, interrumpiendo la lectura.

-Mentira.- se defiende el pelinegro sin mucho ánimo.

-¡CRAIG!- regaña Tweek con el ceño fruncido, realmente molesto.

Craig, está seguro de que si fuera cualquier otra persona Tweek estaría de su lado, pero como es él, está de parte de los pendejos.

-Castígame, he sido un niño _muy_ malo.- le dice a Tweek con voz seductora, invadiendo su espacio personal.

El rubio se tapa la cara con el libro debido a la vergüenza y trata de ignorarlo, volviendo a la lectura, aun con el seño fruncido, mientras que Craig mira a los niños de forma retadora.

ÉL tiene el poder sobre Tweek ahora.

Luego de algunas horas las clases del día terminan para los niños de jardín. Tweek y Craig están saliendo de la institución, tomados de la mano.

-Eres un pesado.- acusa el rubio.

-Admítelo, amas que este contigo toooodo el día.-

-¡GAH! Sí, pero cuan-ndo estoy en casa, no en ngh mi trabajo.-

-Como si a los pendejos les molestará que yo me pase de vez en cuando.- bufa, haciendo que Tweek lo mire con cara de _"¿Me estás jodiendo, no?"_

Luego de varios minutos de caminar el rubio ve a una chica con el uniforme secundario de la escuela.

-¿Qué te parece si ngh invitamos a tus alumnas a casa?- sonríe con travesura, sabiendo que Craig no quiere saber nada con ninguna de ellas.

A él le parecía tan graciosa la situación. Vamos, son muchachas jóvenes enamoradas de su profesor, no podía ser más tierno. Incluso Tweek está seriamente pensando en subastar alguna que otra remera o prenda de Craig para ganar algo de dinero y comprarse algo bonito... a Craig. Comprarle algo bonito a Craig. No a él.

El pelinegro lo fulmina con la mirada y le dice dedica un _"Vete al carajo."_ mientras que el rubio estalla en risas.

* * *

Esta idea surgió en una de las miles conversaciones random que tengo con Gabi :D

Y dijimos: **HAY QUE SUBIRLO. **

Aunque insisto en que hubiera salido mejor si lo escribía Gabi... *huye*

¡Eso es todo, nos vemos!


End file.
